


Balance

by dee_double_u



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boyking!Sam, Demon!Dean, M/M, Samifer - Freeform, Smut, angel!cas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 00:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1569317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dee_double_u/pseuds/dee_double_u
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The precarious balance of relationships is a hard one to maintain, especially when each weight is extremely different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balance

The sound of screams filled Sam’s ears and he grinned, leaning back. It had been two years since he’d finally let Lucifer have his vessel. At first it was a fight to Hell and back-Sam’s humanity sometimes winning, Lucifer’s sheer determination winning other times. Finally they’d settled-Sam had given up, tired of fighting and losing to the devil. Lucifer didn’t take this concession lightly-he was taking care of Sam, training him for the day he would take over Hell. It was a precarious balance between them both for over a year, but they finally worked something out. Now Sam sat comfortably on the throne in Hell, listening to Lucifer in his head, telling him judgments to pass and punishments to execute. It wasn’t bad, really. This was Hell, bad people came here, and Sam liked punishing bad people. It was a win-win.

Suddenly a thud filled the room, and a sharp cry was heard in the room. “Please!” Someone shouted, yelling and scooting back.

“Sam,” Dean said, walking over as he twirled a knife in his hand, blood splattered on his shirt and pants. “This little birdy chirped. Told me everything, about where to find Abbadon, what Crowley’s doing now, everything. He asked if we could spare him.” Dean had to bite back the laugh that was threatening to come out. Sam tilted his head, looking at the cowering body before him.

“List of what got him here?”

Dean sighed, snapping his fingers as paper appeared. “David Roberts. Abused his wife, sold his soul to be acquitted from jail time.” Dean looked up, raising an eyebrow. Sam looked on, then said Dean’s two favorite words.

“Kill him.”

The demon smirked, gripping David by his hair and dragging him out of the room. The man was screaming, but Sam blocked the screams out. This is exhausting, he thought, and a smooth voice wafted into his head.

Sammy boy, too tired? You could let me take over if you want, Lucifer thought, but Sam shook his head.

I can do it. This was the deal. My brother is safe, and mostly happy, and everyone I care about is safe. I’ll stay.

The other voice was gone, and Sam walked over to the leather couch in his throne room, laying down. “Azreal,” he said, looking up. “When Dean is done, tell him to come here.” The demon nodded, exiting the room to find Dean. A few minutes later there was a scream, and Dean walked back into the room, this time covered in blood. He wiped his hands on a towel.

“Whacha need, Sammy?” Dean asked, ready for round too. Sometimes Sam worried that Dean enjoyed the jobs too much, but he had years of pent up aggression, and Sam gave him an outlet. Dean did the dirty work and enjoyed it.

Sam sat up. “Take the rest of the day off, Dean. We just got a new batch of fresh faced demons for you to pick through, go get one and have fun. They’re already talking about you.”

Dean sighed, crossing his arms. “I’ve…kind of had someone else on my mind lately. Do you think…” He looked up, skyward. “Could I go upstairs?”

Sam smiled, sitting up. “Yeah, you can go. Just for tonight, I need you back here to train some fledglings.” Dean nodded, and in a blink he was gone. He stood in front of the church door, blinking a few times to return his eyes to a candy apple green that he knew the man would recognize. He knocked on the door, and a few minutes later a raggedy man opened the door, scruffy and holding a cup.

“…Dean,” Cas breathed, and Dean smiled.

“Miss me?”

Cas looked behind him, then shut the door as he stepped out. “Dean, there are angels there,” he says, huffing . “You are a demon now, you cannot just show up here in a bloody shirt expecting me to let you into a house of God.”

Dean looked at his shirt, then snapped his fingers so his clothes were cleaned. “Better?” He grinned, leaning in and kissing Cas softly.

Cas tried to stop from leaning in, but he broke his resistance and kissed Dean back. “…I did miss you,” he admitted softly, cupping Dean’s cheek. “I don’t want to know where you’ve been or what you’ve been doing. Just…why don’t I see you anymore?”

Dean swallowed, taking Cas’ hand. “I’m busy,” he simply said. “Sam and I have a lot going on, that’s all. I’ll try to be up here more. It’s just hard.” At Cas’ nod, he kissed the angel again. “Come on, let’s go by ourselves for a while…” He tugged Cas’ hand. “Can I work my demon mojo and get us out of here? My skin’s startin’ to crawl.”

“Hang on,” Cas muttered, going back inside. A few minutes later he came out, shutting the door. “They believe I am going for supplies now. We can go.” Dean just smirked at the lie, and gripped Cas’ arm. Soon they were in a hotel room, and Cas looked at Dean with a raised eyebrow. “Are you not going to check us in?”

Dean looked at him, confused. “Why the hell would I do that when I can just drop us here. Now,” he purred, kissing Castiel’s neck gently. “I have a lot to catch up on.”

“D….Dean,” Cas moaned, nuzzling his jaw up so he could kiss the former hunter, whining as Dean bit at his lips. Cas laid back on the bed, letting Dean settle between his legs as he opened them. He groaned softly against Dean’s mouth as the demon moved lower, and in a flash Cas’ pants were gone, along with his shirt.

“God, I love demon powers,” Dean said with a smirk, leaning over and mouthing at Cas’ thigh before taking Cas’ long dick into his mouth and sucking. The cry he got out of Cas was enough to spur him to suck more, and he gripped Cas’ hips as he suckled and licked.

Cas moaned loudly, gripping at Dean’s hair. “Deeean,” he whined, hips jutting up into Dean’s waiting mouth. It wasn’t long until he was coming in hot stripes on Dean’s tongue, and the demon lovingly swallowed every drop, milking him for the last bit of come the angel had in him. When Cas lay limply on the bed, Dean pulled a bottle of lube out of his pocket. He could have just prepped him with magic, but he wanted to do this the old fashioned way. He stripped his clothes off, and Cas’ eyes wandered up Dean’s body.

If being a demon had its perks, it was that Dean’s body was perfect. It was like he had been carved out of flesh colored marble, and Cas wanted to cover each of his muscles with kisses and licks. That was going to wait, however, because just then he felt a finger slide into him and he moaned, legs spreading again.

Dean slid the finger in and out, soon adding another and scissoring them inside Cas. “Love being inside you, baby,” he said against Cas’ lips, nipping at the angel’s lower lip gently. “You feel so good around my fingers, Cas…”

The angel just whined and panted under him, pressing down against his fingers. “I need you, Dean,” he whispers, kissing the demon harder. “Please, I need you…”

“As you wish,” Dean said, lining his cock up against Cas’ hole and slowly pressing inside, groaning quietly as he pushed through the ring of muscle inside Cas and buried himself deep in his angel. Once he felt Cas relax under him he started thrusting, panting against Cas’ neck.   
Cas wrapped his legs around Dean’s waist, rocking forward with the demon as he started picking up the pace, fucking Cas back into the mattress. Cas cried out, pressing down against Dean’s cock. “Just like that…god, I missed you,” he panted, gripping Dean’s shoulders.

Dean didn’t say anything, just moaned as he thrust up into Cas faster. He missed Cas. He missed Cas so badly that sometimes he did a little extra damage to someone just to try and erase the hurt that he still felt. He thought that becoming a demon would drain him of all emotions, but he guessed loving Cas was one that wouldn’t go away. He kissed Cas hard, stroking his cheek, neck, chest, anywhere he could get his hands on as he thrust up into him. “Cas, baby, I’m gonna-” He cried out, Cas’ skin absorbing the cry as he came, filling his angel and marking Cas as his.

Cas moaned brokenly when Dean came inside him, the warm, sticky liquid acting like glue to him. He didn’t want to let Dean go. He knew that when he did, he wasn’t sure when he’d get him back again. He clung to his demon with iron hands, pressing soft kisses to his cheek and neck. “I love you,” he whispered, holding onto him. “I’ll always love you, cursed or not.”

At the last remark that Dean remembered saying to Cas so long ago he held on tighter. “Cas…you shouldn’t love me,” he says softly. “I’m just a monster now…you can do so much better than me.”

“I don’t want better than you,” Cas said, pulling back and looking at him. “I want you. It’s always been you, Dean. That’s not going to change.” Cas held him close, curling up into Dean’s arms, Dean’s cock still buried inside him. “Can we sleep together tonight?”

“I thought your garrison thinks you’re out for groceries,” he said with a little grin.

“I’ll tell them on angel radio that I’m scouting for the night. They’ll understand.” Cas curled into Dean again, pressing close to his chest, sleep already threatening to claim him. The demon held his angel close, and for a moment, Dean remembered what it felt like to be human.


End file.
